


Sunday Candy

by Ruinkeys



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, after saeyoung's route, after secret endings, mc named Mina, unholy acts in holy places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruinkeys/pseuds/Ruinkeys
Summary: Saeyoung makes a simple request of Mina. She doesn't have the heart to say no, even if breaking and entering into a church late Sunday night isn't the best idea.





	

~~~~

You gotta move it slowly  
Take and eat my body like it's holy  
I've been waiting for you for the whole week  
I've been praying for you, you're my Sunday candy

* * *

 

“I want to go to church.”  
  
Mina’s hazel eyes lost her place on the page and looked up to find her boyfriend. Saeyoung’s fingers twist the string of his hoodie between his thumb and index finger. Sharp golden eyes stared off to the side, seemingly focused on the pile of clothes off to the corner of the room. She flipped her bookmark over to save her place and put the book aside. She tilted her head, trying to size up exactly what was going on. He hadn’t mentioned going to church at all since they got back from Mint Eye. Things had been chaotic for a while now. Saeran was settling down to have a normal life, living with his brother. Things weren’t perfect… Moments of tension arose. Saeran would get frustrated with Saeyoung and her, resulting in him locking himself away. There were a lot of things to figure out, and they were all learning about each other slowly. The most recent breakthrough was Saeran getting his hair dyed back to the same shade of red as Saeyoung once his roots were starting to show. So, progress was being made. She didn’t live with Saeyoung officially, but she was over enough that she felt like it was home. Now that things were settling down, perhaps he wanted to delve back into that part of himself.  
  
“Okay, Saeyoung,” she said slowly, raising an eyebrow at him. “That’s not a problem.”  
  
“Oh, I mean, right now,” he clarified, eyes meeting hers.  
  
“Uh.” She turned to look at the clock. “It’s 9:30.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“PM.”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“I don’t think church is open this late,” Mina deadpanned. Seriously, if he wanted to go to church, he could’ve decided hours earlier. It was Sunday after all. She was pretty sure Catholic churches had big gatherings, since it was a holy day? Honestly, she had a barely passing knowledge of the religion. She had grown up in a house pretty devoid of genuine spirituality to any extent. Her dad merely mentioned god when it served him.  
  
“Church is always open, Mina!” Saeyoung explained, hopping onto the bed beside her.  
  
“I don’t think it is. They must lock it down at some point,” she said, wondering if she should grab her phone and look it up.  
  
“Mina, my dear. Light of my life. Match to my candle. Password to my login. Wheels to my car. Doctor Pepper to my Honey Buddha Chips. Elly to my-“  
  
“Saeyoung, point,” she said gently, but firmly. That could go on for too long if she didn’t intercept.  
  
“Oh, right. I want us to go to church right now. Come ride with me, babe,” he said shooting fingers guns at her with a wink. He paused for a moment looking concerned. “Huh, may have channeled Zen too much there. My tongue feels dirty.”  
  
She sighed, running her fingers through her bangs as she debated exactly what to do. It was late on Sunday night. They both had work tomorrow morning. However, Saeyoung came up to her nervously about this. It may have devolved into a joke, but she had a feeling the sudden request was pulling at something deeper than he was admitting. “Are we going to do something illegal?”  
  
“Hmm… what illegal thing do you think is going to happen?”  
  
“Breaking and Entering into a church.”  
  
“Oh! Yes, yes we are. But no worries, we won’t get caught. It isn’t like we’re robbing the place. I really need us to go, though,” he said gathering her hands in his. He looked deeply into her eyes, pursing his lips slightly.  
  
Mina looked at him, eyes flattening. He was cute and very hard to say no to. She was a little concerned as well. “Did something happen?”  
  
“Something is always happening, honey.”  
  
“Don’t be pedantic.”  
  
“Okay, fair enough. I’ll explain when we get there. So… please?”  
  
A part of her worried if she would regret this, but she knew she was going to agree. At least Saeran would be back here if they needed to call someone to bail them out of jail.  
  
“Okay, lead the way,” she relented with a concerned smile.  
  
“Woohoo!” Saeyoung cheered, releasing her hands. “Get dressed and let’s go!” he announced, going into the closet to grab one of her white dresses she kept here. He tossed it over at her with a grin.  
  
Mina pinched the soft fabric between her fingers, wondering how much time one could feasibly get in prison for breaking into a church.

* * *

  
Mina changed out of her pajamas into the dress, and Saeyoung herded her to the car quickly. He was practically vibrating with… excitement? Anxiety? Mina loved Saeyoung, but she still found herself having problems parsing everything he did. He was still pretty bad about being honest with his negative feelings, but he was trying to figure that out. After a bad day, he would lay his head on her lap. Sometimes he vented, other times he joked, but he was learning to always come to her. He seemed to have little identity crises pop up as he sorted through himself. 707, Luciel, and Saeyoung… He grappled with what it meant to be honest with himself and those around him. He had spent too many years with secrets weighing heavy on him. She was patient with him. Supportive to a fault, she didn’t know what else she could do at times. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand the conflicts of figuring out who you are.  
  
They came up to a cathedral about half an hour later. The roads were empty, so it was a quick trip. She exited the car and stared at the height of the steeples. Huge arches and stained glass lit by some stray street lamps and the waning moon. There were no cars parked nearby, and the stillness of the night relaxed her nerves. “Well, lead the way,” Mina told him.  
  
Saeyoung, seemingly snapped out of his thought, nodded. He took her hand and walked up to the doors. He pushed gently, sighing in disappointment, as it didn’t budge. “Hold on,” he said, pulling out some sort of tool from his pocket.  
  
“Have you done this often?” Mina asked, looking up. She knew nothing about architecture, but she had to admit the church was really pretty. Even if she didn’t worship under its roof, she could see value in it as a public space. Something unique to cut through the slew of modern buildings. Something sacred enough to be left alone in an evolving world.  
  
“Break into a church specifically or pick locks?” His voice was low, eyes focused at his task on hand. Mina always liked that deeper voice he gained when focused on a task. He used to flat-out ignore her when trying to concentrate, but he had gotten better at not shutting her out, even for little moments. He always responded, but she could hear in his voice how he strained a little to answer.  
  
“Churches. Did you often come here at night?” she said, changing her question to get to the heart of her curiosity.  
  
“Never. I wanted to, a lot. When my head was mixed up. My crazy work schedule made it impossible to do about anything outside. I haven’t been to an actual mass since…” his voice trailed. She looked over at him to see his troubled eyes narrowed.  
  
“Saeyoung?” she implored, putting a hand on his back.  
  
He turned his head slightly, giving her a smile. “Ah, since I was with V and Rika.”  
  
She hummed lightly in understanding. V was now buried and Rika was in Alaska. He still felt complicated about everything. They all did. She didn’t press the topic. If he wanted to talk about those two, he could. She’d listen. It wasn’t like she had many thoughts to offer about them. She hadn’t been close to them like that rest of the RFA. V came by in brief glimpses. Rika was almost a ghost to her. Someone she thought was dead but roamed the earth with the worst parts of herself manifested.  
  
“Ah! There we go,” Saeyoung said with a wide grin as he pushed the door open a bit. Mina was surprised how quick that was. Given he routinely hacked much more security-heavy doors back in his agent days, a church door was likely child’s play. “C’mon,” he said. His fingers intertwined with hers, and he led her gently through the door. His free hand pushed it closed behind them.  
  
She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Outside lights filtered weakly through stained glass. Their footsteps reverberated against the high ceilings. He kept them moving until they were at the altar in the front. She was observing the space with wide eyes. It was beautiful and surprisingly serene. Maybe it would feel a little scarier if she was by herself, but at that time, she felt content.  
  
“Okay, Saeyoung. Here we are. Now, can you explain what we’re doing here?” she asked, bringing her eyes down to him. She felt her heart skip when she realized his eyes had been glued on her as she had examined the church’s space.  
  
“You know, I didn’t actually believe in God when I was younger. I only came to church because it was free. It was filled with normal people living normal lives. Even if I was nothing like them, every Sunday our lives crossed, and I could feel a bit of normality. It was the only time I felt any scrap of belonging in my life,” Saeyoung confessed. He moved a hand behind his head, rustling his hair. His eyes flickered to the cross at the top of the altar. “Mina, are you religious?”  
  
“No, I’m not. My parents never really instilled a belief in God. I’ve prayed a few times in my life, but I never really felt… what others describe when finding peace in religion and God,” she confessed. She felt oddly guilty admitting that to Saeyoung. As if it was some sort of potential wedge she was driving between them.  
  
Saeyoung smiled gently at her, bringing her hand up to his mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles. “Sounds like me. I didn’t really find peace in it either. After losing Saeran, I lived a dishonest life. I changed my identity often. I did dangerous, selfish things in order to make money. I spent that money on frivolous things. I didn’t take care of myself at all. I lied to those around me, because I was dangerous, and I thought I didn’t belong anywhere. That any place I was in was only a temporary situation, so I should keep everyone at a distance from the true me. Except, I kept the true me from myself too… I became lost, but I didn’t even noticed how far I strayed. I thought I was okay, because I believed I didn’t deserve love from anyone. That my fate was the best I could potentially have.”  
  
Mina brought their intertwined hands to her lips, kissing his knuckle in return. “Saeyoung,” she said in a soft whisper.  
  
He shivered slightly, she could feel it tremble through his arm and quiver their hands. “Hah… It’s nice to hear that name on your lips. It’s nice that I can take that name back,” he sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. “Mina, I owe you so much.”  
  
“You don’t owe me anything Saeyoung. I love you. I’m happy to be by your side and help you figure things out,” Mina told him, voice barely above a whisper. Their voices carried so much in the empty hall.  
  
“Ahaha, how did I end up with such an angel? You should’ve booted me to the curb when I was so cruel to you,” Saeyoung said with a torn laugh.  
  
“Oh please, you could hardly keep up that act for ten minutes at a time before I made you break character,” Mina pointed out with a laugh. Her skin was thick enough that his words hadn’t cut her during that time. Plus, she could see through him. That need for distance because he was so dangerous. She appreciated his desire to protect her, even if it was annoying dealing with the method he used. His inability to keep away from her numerous phone calls were a window into what he really wanted.  
  
“Still, I didn’t treat you the way you deserved.” He pulled her close, untangling their hands so he could pull her into a tight hug. She settled easily against his chest, feeling the weight of his head on top of hers. His arms held her tight, leaving no space between them. “You are my light, Mina. You led me away from the deep pit of despair I let myself wallow in. You’ve given me strength. You’ve shown me love,” he spoke against her, face buried in her hair. “You’ve made me feel like I deserve love.”  
  
Mina’s heart raced in her chest, setting off pleasurable quivers in her limbs. Saeyoung wasn’t this romantically sincere in their day-to-day lives. Neither was she, honestly. They were definitely a couple that could be oblivious in their sweet talk and displays of affection making those around them uncomfortable. Saeran forced to be the voice of chastity to get them to tone it down. It was nice, triggering a heat in her chest that pulsed through the rest of her body.  
  
She peered up at him, and he loosened his grip just enough so he could lean down to kiss her. It started tame enough, as they enjoyed the simple, intimate contact. Mina was the one to deepen it to a more open, wet affair. A need emerging from inside of her that turned between her legs, tightening to a painful throbbing.  
  
He tasted sweet, the hint of Doctor Pepper on his tongue. She never used to drink soda before dating him, but now she found herself craving it. The blend of flavors that so distinctly reminded her of Saeyoung. She felt his fingers clench the fabric of her dress as their tongues delved against each other. His other hand braced behind her neck, tangling with her hair. She moaned softly against his mouth.  
  
“Aaa-haha, Mina,” he broke the kiss, eyes wide and mouth agape. His face was a bright red that resembled his hair enough that she found herself temporarily distracted by the mental image of a tomato. “Making noises like that is dangerous,” he said, voice breaking to a small whine.  
  
Mina looked at him, a coy smile on her mouth. She found herself sensitive to the heat of his hands on her. Pressure coiled painfully in her abdomen. She didn’t have to imagine for long if Saeyoung was feeling the same sort of tension. She felt it growing against her hip. “Mm, what do you mean?” she teased, eyes glinting. “Oh, you mean like: Mmm, Saeyoung,” her voice came out in a breathy plea.  
  
She heard him gulp, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he tried to figure out exactly how to proceed. They hadn’t done anything with each other since that night in the cabin. They’ve been busy. Saeran was in the hospital for a while, and then when Saeyoung moved him into his place; they didn’t feel comfortable doing it when he was home. Even if the dark, empty church may not have been the best place morally to pursue these bodily want… it was incredibly tempting. A sort of forbidden context that ramped up the intensity of their actions.  
  
“Mina,” he said, voice gravelly in a barely contained groan. His eyes flashed as he looked down at her, sizing up the situation. “Are you sure?”  
  
She considered it for a moment. Knowing what she wanted, and also realizing this wasn’t entirely appropriate. Plus, he hadn’t brought her here for this reason. “That depends… if you’re okay with it.”  
  
“I’m with the person I love,” Saeyoung said with a pleasant rumble in his chest that made Mina want to bury herself deeper against him. “Of course I’m okay with it.”  
  
“Isn’t it…” she struggled to find a word.  
  
“Sinful?”  
  
She laughed, a little embarrassed. “Well, yes.”  
  
“We can always ask for forgiveness,” he reasoned as his eyes scanned over her. His hand moved from her waist to grab her ass, and she squeaked lightly as he squeezed.  
  
“That seems like a slippery slope to approach sin with,” Mina pointed out. She wanted him, no doubt. The alluring redness of his face, that glazed look in his eyes, and his hands taking hold of her firmly made her feel like melting into him.  
  
“Heh, I’d agree, if I didn’t know for sure what we’re doing isn’t wrong. We should be allowed to come together as lovers. We’re devoted to each other-“  
  
“Oh, I know that. The premarital stuff isn’t what I’m worried about. We’ve already had sex. I mean…” she gestured to the altar. The cross hung above those heads.  
  
“Mm, right,” he murmured as he looked up. “Does seem like some pretty flagrant sinning.”  
  
“It does,” she said, hating to agree. It seemed a little… disrespectful to the space they were in.  
  
“But your moans would sound so good. The acoustics in here are top-notch,” Saeyoung pointed out with a wink.  
  
Mina blanched, face feeling hotter. “Saeyoung,” she whimpered. Her self-control was waning. “Maybe we can do this in the back of your car.”  
  
He gasped, looking absolutely horrified. “No! I don’t have any towels to lie down! Besides, it would probably be cramped.”  
  
“How does that shock you more than doing it at the altar of a church?” Mina questioned with a giggle.  
  
“Mm, I can’t explain the inner workings of my mind. It’s much too cluttered and confusing in there,” Saeyoung sighed, moving the hand from behind her neck to knock lightly on his head with a sheepish grin.  
  
Mina smiled at him, petting the spot he knocked gently. “I really want to understand you, completely,” she said softly. She rolled her hips against him, feeling him straining against his jeans. His head bowed forward, a gasp escaping.  
  
“Ohh.” His chest was heaving as he leaned into her. His cock twitched, pushing against the restraining clothes. He looked at her, star-dazed and bewildered. That was until he took a moment to compose himself. He took in a deep breath, letting it out in a restrained, paced exhale. He tossed his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes for that breath. Then his eyes opened, and fire burned beneath the golden surface. “You started this,” he said smoothly.  
  
Mina figured if they left no trace of the act, that the two of them were willing to take any moral responsibility for what may happen. If they ended up in hell, at least they’d be together. “Forgive me lord for I have sinned,” Mina said as she leaned in, pushing herself up on her tippy-toes so she could breath it against his ear. She may or may not believe in God, but she certainly believed in ‘God Seven.’  
  
A strained laugh shook from him, and then he clicked his tongue at her, catching on to which lord she was referring to. “You’re lucky your God is a merciful one....” he commended himself with a small chuckle. His hand moved itself from her ass to slide in between her legs. Slipping under her dress, he began to rub against her heat through dampening panties. “So wet already,” he remarked, excited to find his partner as riled up as he was.  
  
“Nng, it’s been a while,” Mina tried to explain through heavy breaths. She was falling apart around his fingers, and he had barely started yet.  
  
“It has been,” Saeyoung agreed softly. His lips pressed gently against her forehead. “So I’ll make sure this was worth the wait,” he promised, hands grazing the outline of her figure. She trembled under his touch. Her nerves are raw as he tangled them with his. He moves her by suddenly swooping her up bridal style in his arms. She’s thrown off-kilter from the sudden change from being wrapped up with him to in his arms off the ground. The sharpness in his eyes is alluring in a way she rarely saw from him. The intensity washed over her, and she would gladly dive deeper into it. He carried her over to the pew, laying her on the wooden bench. “Not very comfy, but feels less likely we’ll be struck dead than doing things at the altar,” Saeyoung explained as he settled back to admire his love.  
  
Mina’s face was hot, with her hair tousled annoying over her face. She puffed some hair out of her eyes as she looked at him, framed between her knees. “Well, if we are struck down, hopefully it’s after we orgasm,” Mina remarked, squirming as she settled against the bench.  
  
“I’ll see what I can do,” he said slowly, as if he’d have to put in a request with his boss. His hands moved between her legs, trailing up her thighs and coaxing her legs to spread for him further. Yellow eyes glinted in the filtered light of colorful stained glass. Mina’s heart skipped when she identified the lust in his eyes. Her hips began to rock lightly as his hands approached her center. A pleading mewl earning her a praising hum. What it didn’t earn her, however, was any relief. His hands slid away from her pulsing need to hook under the fabric on the side of her panties. He didn’t begin to pull them off, instead taking a moment to slide his fingers under the fabric. “Mm, so soft~” he observed with singsong glee.  
  
“Oh god, you tease,” Mina complained, covering her face with her hands. His fingers glided across her skin, before giving her a pinch. A gasp escaped her, and her body jerked upwards. “Saeyoung!”  
  
“Too much?” he questioned, a genuine inquiry as he gauged what boundaries existed.  
  
“No,” she breathed shakily.  
  
“You’ll let me know if it’s too much, right?” Saeyoung asked, fingers continuing to move back and forth in gentle strokes.  
  
“Mm, yes, yes, Saeyoung, I will, now please! Continue!” she pleaded with him, moving her hands down to remove her panties herself.  
  
“Oh, Angel, leave this to me. I don’t have anything to tie you up, so I’ll have to trust you to keep your hands from interfering with my work,” he explained to her slowly. His gaze was hot, moving from her flustered face down the slope of her breasts, until it rested between her legs with hunger.  
  
“Mm, and if I interfere?” she had to ask, the question hanging tantalizingly in the air.  
  
“I’ll have to punish you,” he said with a warning growl that was equal parts attractive and cute.  
  
Mina shifted eagerly as he moved his hands, sliding them outside her panties. Her pants sounded loud in the big, empty hall. Her body was on edge from each touch, a trait Saeyoung seemed to have picked up on. His hands glide up her sides, a grin crossing his face as she squirmed in anticipation. He was taking his time getting down to the main event, and she felt as if she was going crazy. He pushed her dress up until it bundled over her chest. Pushing her bra up with the mass of fabric, he loomed over her. He connected his mouth to her breast and began to suck the skin hard. She bucked up into him, crying out as his teeth nipped her. His hand massaged and rubbed against the other. A pleasured groan rose from him, and he continued. His tongue traced her tits, sinking into the dip between them before rising up to find unexplored terrain at the crook of her neck.  
  
“Aaaah-fuck! Saeyoung!” Mina gasped, grabbing hold of his hoodie tightly to try and brace her body. Her hips rolled up into him, overly eager and desperate.  
  
“What do you want me to do, Mina?” Saeyoung asked her softly, lazily kissing her neck.  
  
Mina’s head was bowed back and eyes glazed as she tried to form a coherent answer. “Fuck me.”  
  
He chuckled, mouth moving slowly back down south. When meeting her breasts again, he had to give them a little more attention. Nuzzling against the soft, pale skin he hummed thoughtfully. “Anything else?”  
  
“I want you to take me to the moon, Saeyoung,” she said pleaded. She was ready to see stars behind her eyes and get married at the space station.  
  
Saeyoung perked up hearing that, tracing kisses along the flat of her stomach, past the point that dipped into her navel. He gazed at her lovingly. “Damn, you’re so hot,” he said with a laugh of disbelief that they were here, doing this.  
  
“You too, babe, and you’d look even better further down,” she praised, back arched in a call to action.  
  
Saeyoung was positively beaming up at her, charmed and exhilarated as she was, despite having nothing been done to him yet. Licking his lips, his golden eyes narrowed. “Ready for liftoff?”  
  
“Roger that,” Mina confirmed loudly. A relieved hiss passing her lips as his hands finally slipped under the side of her panties and pulled them down. She assisted, moving her body to make the removal as quick and easy as possible. The cold, drafty air was an unpleasant.  
  
The cold didn’t get to her for long before Saeyoung’s mouth covered her in the wet heat of his mouth. He fervently licked at her soaking folds, playing around with what would get him the biggest reactions. His tongue dipped inside of her, curling upwards to get a mouthful of her flavor. Mina’s hip rocked lightly against his movements, her thighs clasping against either side of his head. His hand moved along the curve of her ass to her inner-thigh, gently pushing it back to give him room to operate. His tongue moved upwards against her clit, where the reaction was clearly the biggest. His name echoing against the walls of the cathedral was music to his ears, so he continued to coax a symphony from her. His fingers plunged inside of her, stirring up her insides to positive results.  
  
“Aaaah-G-god-Saeyoung… Nnngg,” she felt that heat coiling in her abdomen reach critical levels. Her hands grabbed at the side of the pew desperately, resisting the urge to grab his hair and pull him even closer. Mostly because she still remembered the warning from earlier, and the last thing she wanted to do was give him reason to deny her when she was so goddamn close.  
  
“Hellooooooo~”  
  
“Huh?”  
“What?”  
  
The two stopped all movement, looking at each other with wide eyes in barely restrained panic. Then Mina’s expression flattened when she realized how much she recognized that voice.  
  
“Hellooooooo~”  
  
It rang again after the momentary pause. Saeyoung grabbed his phone out of his hoodie’s pocket, tossing Mina an apologetic look. “I can’t believe that’s your ringtone,” she grumbled at him under her breath. Who used their own voice as a ringtone? Seeing the picture on the phone, she merely sighed in defeat, accepting the temporary break.  
  
“Hey Bro! Ahahaha, what’s up? Kinda in the middle of something here,” Saeyoung said, sitting back up so his face wasn’t nestled up against her pussy.  
  
Mina brought her legs together, squeezing hard to try and alleviate the throbbing. She glanced down to see Saeyoung straining against his jeans still, a small drip of pre-cum staining the crouch. He shot her a disapproving look at doing anything to herself.  
  
“Why the fuck do you keep changing the password? I don’t speak Arabic. Mina doesn’t speak Arabic. Two-thirds of the people in this house don’t speak it, and we can’t get in without your goddamn input,” Saeran ranted over the line.  
  
“Hmm… I changed that before going out. Why did you leave? I was gonna tell you in the morning,” Saeyoung tried to explain. As he spoke, he leaned over Mina to pet her head, mouthing ‘sorry’ to her. She wasn’t particularly comforted.  
  
“The kitchen is empty; besides for that shit you eat. I went to get food.”  
  
“What? You shouldn’t be going out this late! Next time order take-out. Or maybe I should fill up the kitchen with more food… though none of us can cook,” he wondered, brow pinched as he considered the situation at hand.  
  
Mina audibly huffed and mouthed ‘password’ to him. He rustled her hair.  
  
“Whatever. Give me the password,” Saeran demanded. Mina was never more grateful for how he avoided the fluff of general conversations.  
  
“Oh, right, just say ‘assel zubda,’” Saeyoung said, slowly enunciating the syllables.  
  
Mina heard Saeran echo the words through the muffled phone line. Followed by a sigh of relief and the sound of the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Saeyoung chirped happily.  
  
“Stop with the stupid passwords, and I’ll thank you. Where the hell are you anyway?”  
  
Saeyoung chuckled, looking down at Mina. Naked body exposed, sweat beading, a deep red blush painting her skin, and a very frustrated frown led to a very attractive image. “The moon.”  
  
Mina didn’t hear Saeran’s response very clearly, but she was pretty sure it was an annoyed insult at his twin or maybe just ‘gross,’ but she didn’t want to think too hard about that. Saeyoung watched the call get disconnected, shoving his phone back into his hoodie’s pocket.  
  
“God, you have the patience of a saint,” he cooed gently at her. He laughed when Mina playfully swatted him on the arm. He sat back up and stopped messing with her hair. He looked down at her as he seemed to be considering his next approach.  
  
Mina wasn’t going to tolerate any more interruptions. “Saeyoung, I need you, now,” she pleaded. Pride wasn’t too much of a concern when she was this riled up.  
  
The playful look in his eyes was smoldered by lust. With an understanding nod, he began to undo his pants. Mina hummed happily, watching closing as he pulled his cock out from his boxers. Her body felt unnaturally hot, sweat clinging to her skin. She spread her legs for him in anticipation, a soft sigh escaping her lips as his tip edged into her.  
  
“Haah… feels… so good,” he sighed as he slid in painfully slowly. He was savoring each inch of skin sinking deeper into her. Her heat enveloped around him, twitching eagerly as he fitted inside of her to his hilt. He leaned over, kissing her cheek, her nose, her mouth, before resting his forehead against hers and panting heavily.  
  
Mina’s hips rolled into him, and his husky groan made her more eager to get moving. Saeyoung bit her neck hard as he pulled his dick back and plunged it back into her with more force. She cried out, the roughness having her come undone around him. Heavy pants mixed with desperate pleas, tears stinging the corner of his eyes as he continued to move in such a dominating pace. She grabbed a fistful of his hoodie and his hair. Her legs hooked around him as he rutted his hips into her.  
  
The two were tangled so tightly around each other, she didn’t know how they could ever separate. Moaning his name loudly, she shuddered in pleasure hearing her name reverberate around the hall. Saeyoung’s chest was rising and falling with his actions, and she suddenly wished he were in same state of undress as she was. She wanted to see the way his muscles flexed as he grinded into her with such passion.  
  
Mina squeaked when Saeyoung suddenly wrapped his arms very tightly around her and pulled her up, having her straddle his lap. Admittedly, it was more comfortable than being squashed on the bench, and she was quick to pick up a rhythm against him. His hands grabbed at either side of hips, angling her so his cock would be buried deeper inside of her. Her hips rolled into in a slower pace than he took, forcing them both to savor the build-up that edged against their raw nerves. Their breaths intermingled as she leaned her forehead against him, their eyes meeting as climaxes took over both of them.  
  
Mina tightened around his length, unable to keep her hips moving. Actions stalled, she grabbed him as her insides constricted and twitched around him. She gasped his name, grip tightening. His hot release inside of her warmed her insides, which coiled tightly around him as he rode his orgasm in slow, weakening thrusts. They held onto to each other in the aftermath, neither able to catch their breath. Stars behind her eyes, she buried her face into his messy hair with a happy sigh. Satisfaction throbbed through her limbs, settling pleasantly on her chest.  
  
“That’s a trip I want to take every day. Multiple times, even,” Saeyoung murmured in marvel.  
  
Mina laughed against him, sitting herself up so his softening cock slid out of her. He spread his legs a little to let her comfortable settle between them. She leaned her head against his chest as he held her. “Seconded,” Mina agreed, heartbeat finally settling down. “Mm… but… Saeyoung… I’m still a little confused why we’re here.” She was pretty confident he didn’t lead her into the church in the middle of the night for sex.  
  
“Ahaha… whoops. Got distracted, not that I’m complaining,” he said as he moved some hair out of her face.  
  
“So, why are we here?”  
  
“Mm, stand up,” Saeyoung insisted, readjusting her dress and helping her to her feet. He grabbed her panties off the church ground, and she slipped back into them. Smoothing out her dress, she let Saeyoung lead her back to the altar.  
  
Mina looked at him with a bit of skepticism as she tried to figure out where he was before they got off track. He had been talking about his experience with religion. His love for her. “Say whatever you need to say,” she gently with a smile.  
  
Saeyoung took her hands in his, pulling her closer. “I wanted to make an oath. To God and to you.”  
  
Mina nodded slowly, seeing how his expression was serious but a little sheepish as well. She wanted to hear all his thoughts and was patient as he gathered himself before speaking.  
  
“I’ve learned what it means to love and to be loved, because of you. I had forgotten, after losing Saeran. You gave me strength to find the truth and face it. You’ve supported me endlessly through all the trials we’ve been put through. I have my brother back, and I have a wonderful person beside me, supporting me. After thinking I was so horrible… and believing I didn’t deserve anyone’s love or care. I was lucky enough to have you stumble into my life,” his words were soft on his lips. Sincerity clear in his voice and tender in his touch. “I’m so glad I was wrong. I’ve discovered the holiest of loves inside you. I truly believe God blessed me by putting us on this path. That our meeting was faith, that our love is a miracle. So, before God… I promise to always cherish and love you. I promise to treat you as the most precious person in the world to me. I promise to love you until my dying breath. Dear Lord, please listen to my heart… my promise. I will live my life with truth and love. No matter what hardship faces me, I will solemnly speak the truth in front of my love and protect her. I pray again and again so that my last day is the day I protect this person with the most beautiful heart.”  
  
Mina stared up at him, tears welling in her eyes as happiness swelled in her chest. He looked at her so lovingly. It almost felt like a vow, more than an oath. “Mina,” he said her name like a prayer. His hand gently cupped her cheek. “I promise under God’s eyes that I will protect and love you until the day I die. Amen.”  
  
Saeyoung leaned down to gently place a kiss on her lips, the warmth pulling from her very depths. When he pulled back, he smiled so tenderly at her. She smiled softly back, squeezing his hand in quiet agreement of the vow he laid down. Her love, he had come so far. She was so proud, and she knew she would keep watching him closely. His next words were a satisfied whisper.  
  
“Let’s go home.”


End file.
